I Will Always Be There
by ShiroIsKing
Summary: This is a Umbreon x Espeon/Glaceon Fanfic, this story will get complex but I'll try to explain the best I can. There's Incest..
1. Chapter 1: A Childlike Mistake

_Midnight jolted out of his sleep, feeling a slight pain in his stomach because of not eating for awhile. He stood up, feeling a bit groggy but able to walk to his sleeping "mother." He places his paw on her and he shakes her._

"Mommy i'm hungry!" he says. Frost groans and then sighs a little, "Ok, i'm up.." she sits up and stretches herself out like a cat, letting her claws dig into the floor of the den. "We'll go hunting." She says as she starts to head outside, looking back at Midnight making sure he's following. "Ok!" He replies cheerfully as he follows her. Frost sighs, 'He's too cute, he'll attract every female in a two mile radius…. Should I bring him?' She glances at him, " Actually… Do you think that you could take care of yourself here?" She asks. Midnight thinks to himself for a couple of seconds, "Hm… Ya!" he says. "Ok, stay here then… I better not come back to a swarm of female Eevees like I did last time." She narrows her eyes a bit as she walks out of the den. "T-That wasn't my fault!" he says. "Sure…" She rolls her eyes as she disappears into the forest. He sighs and he sits down, "..I'm bored.." he groans.

 _After around thirty minutes or so Frost returns to the den, having some berries she collected in her mouth. Midnight is laying down in the middle of the den sleeping, his snores filling it slightly._

Frost walks up to him smiling a bit before shaking him. He groans, "hm…?" "Get up, I have berries." She sets majority of them down in front of him and she eats the few berries that she has to herself. He sits up rubbing his eyes, "Thanks Mom!" he says as he starts to eat. She sighs a little, 'Why does he call me Mom and Mommy, i'd rather be called Umbreon.' She thinks to herself as she eats another one of her berries. Midnight stops eating and he slides his "mom" some of his berries. She notices this, "Hmm? No, you need to keep your strength up, I'm fine, I don't eat much anyway…" Her stomach growls furiously, pretty much telling her lie. "C'mon mom…" Midnight starts, "I know you're lying.." he says. "I'm not lying.." Her stomach growls again, she looks down at it. He slides them closer to her, "I'm not hungry anymore." he says. She grumbles a little as she starts to eat the berries.

Midnight giggles and he yawns a bit. Frost finishes the berries rather quickly, and she proceeds to lay down, "Your quite special you know." He lays down beside her, "What do you mean?" "You're an adorable little kid, you're clumsy, and you attract females rather quickly" She giggles softly "I do?" He asks completely clueless. "Why do you think the den was swarmed with Eevees the last time I left you alone?" "Ooooh…" He replies. "Yup!" She hugs him, "And i'm happy to be your Sis- Mommy." "And I'm happy to be your son!" He hugs her back. She nuzzles him gently. "Wait.." He backs away from her, "What did you just say?" He asks. "That i'm glad to be your Mother" she replies. "No, you said something else." He says back getting even more suspicious. "No I didn't, you must have heard something" She says. "No, I could have sworn that you were about to say sist-" "Hey! How about we go look for some evolution stones" Frost interrupts. Midnight got excited, "Really!?" "Of course, we will try to find a dusk stone again and then we'll look for an evolution stone for you." She smiles. "Ok!" He replied excitedly. "Ok then." she stands up and starts to walk towards the exit of the den, "Let's go!" she says. "Ok!" Midnight replies cheerfully following behind her. Frost steps outside taking in the cool breeze yet again.

Midnight follows close behind, he trips and he falls out of the den. "Ow…" he groans. Frost giggles, "You, are so clumsy." she says as he helps him up. "Am not." he says as he gets to his feet. "Lies" She sighs a little. "Ok.. Maybe a little" he says slightly annoyed. "A little?" she responds back. "OK I'M A TOTAL CLUTZ!" he says back. "It's a good thing that you know." She giggles. "Yea, yea.." he grunts. "So where to this time?" he asks. "Hm.." she thinks, "The lake." "Ok!" Midnight says as he starts heading in the direction of the lake. "He's so adorable." Frost says to herself as she follows behind him.

After about a few minutes, the soon arrive at the lake. "Ok! Let's get searching!" Frost says excitedly as she heads to the clearing to start her search. "Ok." Midnight responds as he searches the shore. After a few minutes of searching the clearing Frost jumps into the lake to continue her search. While looking on the shore he finds a shiny rock which in fact was the dusk that his "mother" was looking for but he didn't know what an evolution stone looked like so it was just a shiny rock in his eyes. "Ooh..."

Having no luck Frost comes out of the water "What'd you find kiddo?" She starts to walk over. "Just this shiny rock" he moves his paw to touch it. "Wha?- don't touch it!" She starts to run to him. "Huh?" He says as his paw touches the stone and he starts picks up speed tackling him. Midnight hits the ground, "Ow!" He says as he shakes his head. "What did you do that for?" He asks.

She gets up, staring at him "No..." Her ears pin down and tears begin to form in her eyes. "W-What, why are you crying?!" he asks. "You... You're an Umbreon..." She looks at her paws, "And I'm just a plain old Eevee..." "Wait what?" He asks as he walks over to the pond and he looks at himself in the reflection, Woah..." he says a bit shocked "That... That was supposed to be mine..." She starts to cry. " I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." he says. "You should have gotten me as soon as you saw something strange!" She backs up and runs back home. "M-Mom! I-I'm sorry!" He says as he runs after her but he trips and falls. She not paying any attention to where she's going, she trips too, and runs into a tree, with a loud crack, and she's knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2: So You Can Feel Better

He gets up and he sees his "mother" and he walks over to her. "M-Mom?" He asks. As he walks up to her he can see two things: 1. One of her legs is bent the wrong way. 2. She's out cold. He shakes her, "Mom get up!" He says with tears in his eyes. Frost begins to move a little, groaning. Midnight sighs in relief, lifting her onto his and he heads back to the den. Frost groans all of the way back. After about 5 minutes or so they make it back.

When Midnight enters the den he places Frost up against a wall and he puts her leg in a cast. About an hour Frost wakes up, feeling a bit woozy but still able to see straight. She tries to move her body normally but a sharp pain hits her, she looks at her leg, and winces a little "I can feel it..." She stands up. Midnight is snoring beside her. She begins to head outside, dragging her leg along the floor of the den. Midnight's ear twitches and he wakes up. "mmm..." he yawns. He notices that she isnt in the den anymore. "Huh..? Where did she go?" he asks himself as he stands up rubbing his eyes and walks outside. She's not outside the den either, but their are drag marks going towards the lake. "hm..?" He follows the marks. When he makes it there the lake is frozen over and the only other thing there was a Glaceon with a cast.

"Mom? Is that you?" He asks as he slowly walks towards her. She looks back at him, and then she disappears into a bush. Midnight walks towards the bush, "Mom, you there?" he asks. There no sound, not even the sound of breathing. He looks in the bush and theres nothing in it. He sighs and he moves his head out of the bush, "Where is she?" He asks. "Hm.." he thinks and he sniffs the ground, "Ah ha!" He follows her scent. Her scent takes him back to the den, he walks in and he sees the Glaceon he seen at the lake. "Mom?" He walks towards her. "I-Is that...you?" He asks. "Who do you think it is?" She sighs "Have you seen any other Pokemon with screwed up legs around here?" She huffs. "Well, yea! There was that one Eeve- oh.. that was you.." he says. "You, are sometimes the dumbest thing I have ever seen." She doesn't sound happy, at all. He pins his ears down. "Are you still upset with me?" He asks. "Very." She yawns a little "Come over here and cuddle me." She says.

Midnight walks towards her and he plops down beside her. "That's a good boy." She turns around and yawns as she starts to fall asleep, "Goodnight lil' bro..." she yawns. "Goodnigh- Wait.. little bro?" He asks confused. "Yea, I was gonna tell you one of these days... I'm not your mother, I'm your big sister..." She passes out. "Oh.." he says as he drifts off to sleep.

In the morning Frost awakens, and sets out to cutting off her cast. Midnight is still sleep, snoring quietly. Frost gets it off, groaning slightly and then goes outside. This makes Midnight's ear twitch and he slowly starts to wake up, "mmmm… Morning sis." He says, not aware that his sister is gone once again. "Where did she go…?" He asks as he gets up and walks outside. When he gets outside she is nowhere to be seen, "Not this again.." he groans. "Not what again?" She asks, somehow right next to him. "AH!" He jumps. "Is my quick attack too quick?" She asks laughing a bit. His heart is racing "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He exclaims. "Aww, why? You stole my whole future." She growls a little, as she walks away to the lake. A shadow ball starts to form in Midnights mouth and he launches it and it lands in front of Frost, creating a crater in front of the path she walks. Frost stops and then she turns to look at him, her body flashing out of existence, before she's back, and biting into one of his legs. He winces and he shakes her off of his leg, before using quick attack hitting her dead on. She gets thrown into a tree, and she falls to the ground, with a thud. He hits her with confuse ray before walking up to her. She starts to stand a little wobbly but able, before she looks down at her paws "J-Just get it over with and end my life, I'm too weak to live..." Her ears are pinned down too "Mom was right, I'd never be strong enough..." Midnight sighs, getting less defensive and he sits down beside her and he pulls her tail down making her sit too.

She continues to stare at her paws, still waiting for the death blow, she doesn't seem to care that she's sitting either. He pulls her into a hug, "I-I'M SORRY!" He sniffs,"I WOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED IT IF I KNEW!" He sobs. "..." She's silent, she doesn't seem to want to talk either, she doesn't even hug back. He lets her go, "You know I can't and I wouldn't kill you." He stands up, "And I know that you wouldn't kill me either, so I'll just make it easier for us." He walks towards the lake. She stands and follows, completely silent. He doesn't notice her and he continues to walk.

She suddenly pounces, and bites into one of his ears, pulling up in it. "Ow!" He falls onto the ground. She growls as she rips a piece of his ear off, and then walks away. He stands up, "You might as well finish me.." he smiles, "Finish me so you can feel better" he says still smiling. "It won't make me feel better, but as long as you have a scar to remember me by, I'm fine." She spits out the ear and she flashes out of existence. He giggles, "You aren't fine." His facial expression turns into a sad one as he turns towards the lake and walks towards it. The lake, once he gets to it, is just an ice block, and in the middle of said ice block, is an Eevee, not a Glaceon, but an Eevee. He walks towards the block of ice that is his sister and he looks at himself in the reflection. "So you've been dead the entire time… Haven't you.." He talks to his sister.

 _(OK! I KNOW THERE'S A SHIT TON OF CONFUSION! AND YES THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2. The explanation to what happened will be in the next chapter. AND! There will be two endings,_

 _Chapter 3: Thank You Sis {"I love you"}_

 _Chapter 3: Thank You Sis {"Be A Good Father To Me"}_

 _One of them is the intended ending and the other is one I made up in my head during the RP. They might both be out today or tomorrow, who knows! But I guess I'll catch you guys in the next one. Chao!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You Sis

(There wasn't enough room for me to put the whole title so I'll tell ya here)

 _ **Be A Good Father To Me**_

He walks towards the block of ice that is his sister and he looks at himself in the reflection. "So you've been dead the entire time...?" He talks to his 's no response, but the Glaceon reappears, right next to him "You finally figured out something wasn't right about my actions?" She sighs "Wanna know how I died?" He laughs a bit, "I think I know how but I'd rather you explain" he says. "Let me hear your guess." She sits down. "When you hopped into the water.." he starts. "Go on." She says, waiting to hear his response. "You found the frost stone at the bottom of the lake and this happened" he says. "Exactly, I wasn't able to evolve properly because of the ice, one I emerged from the ice as a soul, I was given my own body, and this one would stay here forever." She sighs a little. "Can't I just unfreeze you?" He asks. "Yea, but I'd still be here, and the frost stone would be gone, that's why I told you to kill me." She shrugs a little. Midnight sighs, "So all I gotta do is kill you, and you will unfreeze?" He asks. "Yes." She says blandly. He sighs,"I don't feel right doing this..." He a shadow ball starts to form in his mouth. "I don't feel right dying again." She shrugs."S-Sis, I.." Tears start to form in his eyes. "I love you bro, don't ever forget that." She closes her eyes, as a tear start to run down her cheek, but freezes before it hits the lake's frozen surface."I love you too" He says as he lets the ball go and it hits his sister and it cracks the ice. She's on the ice itself now, she has blood running out of her mouth "I'm not done yet kiddo..." The blood leaking out of her mouth hardens into ice rather quickly. Tears roll down his cheeks as he readies another shadow ball. "She won't be very strong when she's unfrozen, she won't remember you either, but take care of her." She smiles up at him, her eyes filled with tears "Be a good father to me." He launches another shadow ball at her, this time when it makes contact it shatters the lake. She says something that sounds like "I love you" as she gets eradicated by the shadow ball, the ice instantly becomes water, and the Eevee floats to the surface of the lake.


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You Sis

Chapter 3: Thank You Sis {"Goodbye.. or I love You.."}

He walks towards the block of ice that is his sister and he looks at himself in the reflection. "So you've been dead the entire time...?" He talks to his 's no response, but the Glaceon reappears, right next to him "You finally figured out something wasn't right about my actions?" "T-This can't… Be real." He says with tears in his eyes. "You're right little bro." She says, "It isn't real.. yet." "What d-do you mean?" he asks. "At this moment in time you are sleeping, and this is all just a dream." "R-Really?!" He says relieved that his sister was ok. "Yes, but this is all going to start over again whether you like it or not; this time it's going to be real." She says. "S-So what can I do to stop it from happening?" He asks anxiously. "You can trade your life for hers." She says. "W-Wait… Trade mine for hers?" He freezes a bit. "Yes, trade yours for hers. So you have to go touch the stone at the bottom of the lake instead of her." She says, "and... you only got 7 minutes to do it after you wake up" She says. "Oh…" he starts to look a bit unsure but he has a definitive answer, "Ok, I'll do it." he says. "Oh? Well good luck little bro." She fades. "So 7 minutes….." He sighs, "It takes about 4 on a casual stroll, so I guess I have time.." Everything around him fades, "To say.. goodbye."

(Guys, everything is reset from this point, they are both eevee's)

He wakes up a bit groggy but he quickly stands up, he makes a walk towards his sister and he shakes her. "mmm...?" She groans as she slowly starts to wake up. She looks at Midnight and yawns, "Morning… Ya hungry?" She asks. Midnight just looks at her, tears start to form in his eyes. "W-Whats wrong?" She tries to stand but Midnight pulls her into a hug before she does so, "I'm sorry for being a nuisance for all of this time, and i'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me." He says. "What? Y-You're not a nuisance, and why are you crying? What's wrong?!" She asks worriedly. "There's no time to explain!" He backs away from her, "What do you mean 'there's no time to explain'?! I am your mother, you explain everything to me!" She says as she stands up. He walks towards the exit of the den,"Heh…" He slightly chuckles, "Goodbye Sis... I love you." Frost freezes a bit,"H-How did yo-" Before she could finish Midnight runs out of the den, "M-Midnight wait!" She runs out after him, "Midnight!? Where are you!?" She looks around to see his paw prints in the dirt heading towards the lake, she bolts after him. Midnight was almost there, he can almost see the shore line when he heard his sister call his name. "Midnight?!" She called. It didn't sound like she was too far behind him so he kept running without saying a word to her. He reached the shore line and in the water he could see the frost stone's faint glow at the bottom of the lake, he took a deep breath and he dove in.

Frost was worried, while she was running she asked herself, "How did he know? Did it slip while I was sleep?" She asked herself. She continues to run but she slows when she sees the lake, "Midnight?.. Where are y-" She looks at the frozen lake. She sees a silhouette of her brother on the ice and she walks towards him, "Midnight why did you run away from me and what are you doing o...ut…" She sees him, cultivated in the block of ice. Her heart drops and her body just freezes. "Th-That.. It.. It can't… It can't be him." Tears start to form in her eyes and she drops onto the lakes surface and cries,"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" She screams, "..what did I do….?" She asks as she sobs. "I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

 _ **Chapter 3b End**_

(AND THAT'S THAT, hope you enjoyed. Yea, I know I haven't updated in awhile, schools been kicking my ass, but I'll try to finish this story by the end of 2017. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
